


I Have Resigned Myself Snippets

by LilliannaAnsalla



Series: Resigned [2]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Friendship, Light Angst, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snowball Fight, Walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliannaAnsalla/pseuds/LilliannaAnsalla
Summary: This will be a collection of extra scenes from my Charles Brandon story "I Have Resigned Myself." They aren't in any particular order, but I will put in the Notes at the beginning of the chapter where in the story it took place. I finished Tudors the other day and I had EMOTIONS so enjoy me coping.
Relationships: Charles Brandon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Resigned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138871
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the conclusion of "I Have Resigned Myself." Charles and Becca have been married for about a month at this point, but I haven't quiet decided how long they courted, so don't think it's like immediately afterwards.

“Becca? Where are you, my dearest?”

“In here!” Becca called, poking her head out from behind a bookshelf in the study. Charles appeared in the doorway, breaking out into a smile when his eyes landed on her.

“Are you busy?” he asked, crossing the room quickly and gathering her into his arms to press a kiss to her lips.

“Never for you, Charles. What is it?”

“I wondered if we could go on a walk?” Becca laughed, shaking her head a bit.

“It’s freezing outside! What could possibly make you want to go for a walk?”

“Is it not enough that I simply want to spend time with my loving wife while her little dears are otherwise engaged?” Charles asked with a teasing grin. She rolled her eyes and sighed a bit, but she nodded.

“Very well. But you mustn’t try to stay out all day, understand? It’s cold, and I won’t have either of us catching our deaths.”

“Whatever you say, my love. I will meet you at the gardens.”

“Bundle up!” Becca said as she headed upstairs to get ready.

“Yes, dearest!” he called after her, laughter in his tone. Becca headed through the halls, upstairs to her dressing room. As she opened the door, Leon and Reneigh jumped apart, both looking flustered. She giggled.

“Well, pardon me,” Becca laughed.

“A thousand apologies, my lady, we--”

“Reneigh,” Becca stopped her, taking her hands, “are you not married to the man? I’d rather you two didn’t snog in my dressing room, but you’ve done nothing wrong. It’s nice to see Leon blushing for a change.” The man ducked his head and grumbled. “Go treat her to lunch in the kitchens, Leon,” she instructed. “And I expect to be the best aunt to my niece or nephew, understand?” He blushed even deeper.

“Yes, my lady.” With a grin, she shooed them away, finding her furs and hat easily and hurrying downstairs to the [gardens](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/25/e5/34/25e534771f7a1847824b0159d3bd7fd0.jpg). Charles was waiting there, equally bundled up in his coat.

“You won’t believe what I just found,” she said, taking his arm and beginning to stroll around the fountain in the middle of the garden.

“I might.”

“Leon and Reneigh.”

“Oh?”

“In my dressing room. They jumped like naughy children sneaking cookies.” She giggled, and Charles shook his head with a laugh.

“Never thought I would see the day,” Charles said with a grin.

“ _ You _ thought? I’ve had to live with them for years, and  _ I _ was getting impatient for him to ask her for her hand!”

“What did you do?”

“I told him to take her to lunch, and that I expect to be an aunt sooner or later.”

“You mean you want more little ones running through my halls and causing a ruckus?” Charles teased, pressing a kiss into her hair. “We already have so many.”

“Yes, and I miss them terribly.”

“They are enjoying their trip to the countryside, I’m sure,” Charles assured her. “Besides, I--for one--am enjoying the peace and quiet.” Becca bit her lip and didn’t reply. It had once worked, staying quiet when things made her uncomfortable, but Charles paid more attention to her now, more than he ever had before. “My love?” he asked, peering down at her and gently pulling her lip from between her teeth. “Have I offended you? I apologize if I have, I know you adore the children.”

“No, no, it’s not that at all. It’s just--they have been a great comfort to me over the years, Marie and Dennis, in ways no one person could give.” Charles stopped her, gently turning her to face him. He searched her face.

“My love, I am sorry that I hurt you for all those years,” he began. “I swear that--

“Oh, Charles, no,” she interrupted, “no, it has nothing to do with you at all, I promise. And how many times must I tell you that you did not hurt me, and that if you did I have forgiven you?”

“Then what is troubling you, dearest? I will mend it if I can.” She took his gloved hand and kissed it, holding it against her face.

“There’s nothing you can do for the irrational fears of my heart, my love, though you do try, I know.”

“Tell me, please? So that I may try?” He was giving her his sad look, big blue eyes begging her to tell her what was bothering her.

“It’s silly,” Becca said, trying to wave off his fears.

“But it bothers you, my heart, and that makes it important to me. Tell me,” Charles begged. Becca sighed, looking up towards the trees, covered in snow. 

“When we were young, and you all would come to my house to celebrate in the winter, the halls seemed to echo the sounds of music and laughter. When my parents were home, the house sang of life and joy. But when Father died, and you no longer came to visit, it grew quieter; Mother kept the home alive, but after she joined Father, it grew still.” She didn’t like to think back on those times, when the walls seemed to close in on her and echo her heartbeat back to her. “It was as silent as a grave, but so much needed to be done, and I was not ready to return to court for the liveliness it always holds. We are all adults, too grown for noises and merry-making without cause, and so no one made noise.”

“My love,” Charles said sorrowfully, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. He allowed her to continue on, though.

“Then, Tiffany came to me and asked if I would allow two children to stay in the house. Marie’s father was off in the New World, seeking his fortune with the French traders; Dennis’s parents had died in the plague; they had nowhere and no one who wanted them besides Tiffany and Clark, and she wanted them close, as she stayed in the estate. I agree, of course, and they breathed life back into the house with their laughter and their games. They were nervous, at first, but when they learned that I enjoyed their playing, they ran through the halls and in the gardens and by the stables, playing all day and collapsing into sleep at night. You’ve seen them do it, as well.” Charles nodded with a small smile. He had. They never seemed to stop moving. “Then, I learned that Lee had taken his friends into his care when their father died and left them on the streets. So I insisted they move into the house as well, and that he become a guard for better pay. Marie and Dennis need playmates, friends to play with besides each other, and Rox and Shei adore them so, but you’ll never hear Rox admit it, even though he will play with them as easily as Shei will. But with the four of them running through the halls and in the garden, the house was never quiet, and it did not feel quite so lonely.” Charles pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head and holding her close.

“My love, I wish you would have told me so. I would have come to visit more often.”

“Your visits were some of my joys, Charles. Do not think that you didn’t help me. You did, more than you could ever know.”

“Yes, but I could have brought William, or perhaps Anthony. They would have come if I had asked.”

“William did visit, before he married,” Becca replied. “And Anthony--I think he enjoyed life at court more than my company, which didn’t bother me.” Charles sighed, but he did not release her. 

“I am sorry that you were so sad, dear heart. You may bring anyone you wish into our home. Make it as loud and noisy as you like. I shall love it all the more, knowing it brings you joy.” She smiled, stretching upwards to kiss him.

“You will regret that when you have to feed all of them.”

“I think not.” He kissed her again before she stepped away, walking a ways forward towards the benches covered in snow. She crouched down in front of one, poking at the snow.

“I think a rabbit came through here,” she called over her shoulder to Charles. She heard the snow crunching under his boots.

“Really?”

“These are rabbit tracks, are they not?”

“Let me see.” Before he could get any closer, she turned, throwing a ball of snow at him and hitting him square in the chest. Charles froze, staring at her in shock. Becca giggled.

“Did you not want to see the tracks, my love?” A grin overtook his face, looking not unlike a predator after prey.

“I will follow yours instead, dearest.” She squealed, picking up her skirts and running to the other side of the fountain, snatching a handful of snow from the edge as she did so. Charles followed after her, his longer strides posing a threat. She tossed another ball, the powder hitting him in the face and exploding. He cried out in surprise, stopping in his tracks to wipe at his eyes, and she froze.

“I’m sorry, Charles, are you alright?” she asked, coming closer as he swiped at his face, grunting and groaning. “Here, let me see.” Just as she got close, he flicked his other hand at her, flinging his own handful of snow at her. “Ah! Charles! You rascal!” She turned and ran, ducking behind the tall bushes and running between the flowerbeds. A ball of snow flew past her, and she squealed, ducking around a corner. She knew he could hear her laughter because his echoed all around her, a beautiful song she never wanted to be without. She arrived back at the fountain, and she was about to run to the house for cover when strong arms enveloped her waist and she was lifted off her feet. “Charles! Put me down!” she laughed, flailing a bit and hitting his arms.

“I’ve caught you,” he declared, his voice light and cheerful. “You’re my prisoner now. By law, you’re mine to deal with.”

“Put me down! Charles!” He set her on her feet, but only so he could turn her around. “What will you do with me, Your Grace?” Becca asked.

“I shall take you into my castle,” he said with a grin.

“I shall escape.”

“I shall keep you locked in my tower.” He pulled her close, looking down at her with a brightness shining in his eyes.

“I shall climb out.”

“I shall put you in my library, when I will keep you forever.” She pretended to consider the offer.

“I shall rearrange the books so you can never find anything you seek again.” He chuckled.

“I shall give you all that your heart desires and more.” Becca grinned.

“I have all that I will ever need, my love.” She kissed him again, and he hummed happily. There was a squeal of delight from somewhere, and they both turned to see Marie running towards them, Dennis close behind.

“Becca!” Marie cried, and Becca stepped away from Charles to open up her arms, catching the girl up in a hug.

“Oh, my darling girl,” Becca said, picking her up and twirling her, “I have missed you so.” She set her back on her feet, smiling down at her. “I thought you would not be back until the weekend? What has you home so soon?”

“The bridge was out,” Roxbury informed her as he and Sheila appeared, wearing matching coats and hats. “We had to turn back. The other roads were too dangerous.”

“Well, that is too bad. I hope you’re not too disappointed?” Becca asked Marie and Dennis, who shook their heads.

“We want to explore the manor,” Dennis said, looking over at Charles a bit nervously. The children were still growing used to living in Suffolk. They liked Charles, but they weren’t used to running around in his home freely like they had at Becca’s.

“Well, why don’t I show you?” Charles offered with a grin. “After all, I’m sure there must be at least one secret passage.”

“Secret passage?” Dennis echoed, his eyes wide at the very idea.

“Oh yea, there simply must be,” Charles said. “Shall we go see if we can find it?”

“Yes, yes, oh please can we?” Marie and Dennis begged, practically shaking from how excited they were at the notion.

“Well, then we must be off!” The children each took a hand and began to hurry him towards the manor, while Shei and Rox followed with Becca, the tiny group eager to be off on this new adventure.


	2. Catherine's Meddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine notices how absolutely OBLIVIOUS her guardian is, and how COMPLETELY in love with him Becca is and decides to do something about it.
> 
> If these two aren't going to admit it to each other, she's going to give them a push!
> 
> This takes place pre-revelation, but after Becca's illness.

“Becca!” Charles greeted with a smile, extending his arms to give her a hug.

“Charles,” Becca replied, returning his squeeze and stepping back to smile at him. “I’m glad to see that you’re in good health. I had heard that you injured yourself hunting with His Majesty.”

“Twas just a scratch,” he said, motioning her down the hallway into the sitting room. “I’m afraid the boys were probably gossiping again and exaggerated the injury. I only ran into a branch that was loosed by a passing squirrel.”

“A squirrel?” Becca laughed, poking his bicep.

“You laugh, but it’s the truth, I swear.”

“Is she here?” a female voice asked, and a young woman appeared in the doorway of the sitting room, dressed finely and looking eager.

“Ah, Catherine, this is Lady Rebecca Sayer, a dear friend of mine. Becca, this is Catherine Willoughby, my ward.”

“My lady,” Catherine said, dropping into a curtsey.

“Catherine,” Becca greeted, standing to go greet her, “Charles has told me so much about you. I’m very pleased to finally meet you.”

“And I, you, my lady.”

“Oh, please, call me Becca. We’re to be friends, aren’t we?”

“I would like that very much,” Catherine said with a smile.

“Now, come, sit,” Becca urged, leading her to a seat next to her. “You must tell me what it’s like having Charles as your guardian. I’m sure he’s horrible.”

“Oh, no!” Catherine insisted. “His Grace is--”

“Catherine, I apologize. I’m only teasing,” Becca interrupted.

“Don’t scare the girl, Becca,” Charles chided with a grin, settling into his own chair.

“I only meant to gossip with her about you as if you weren’t here,” Becca replied. Charles huffed into his wine glass. “After all, I’ve known you for years, and she has to put up with you daily. I’m sure we can commiserate on several things. For instance,” Becca said as she turned back to Catherine with a smile, “have you been around whenever he’s gotten a new horse?”

“The walk?”

“The walk!” Becca exclaimed, the girls breaking into laughter.

“What walk? What do you mean?” Charles demanded, sitting upright and fixing them with a glare.

“And new boots?” Catherine asked.

“Yes!” Becca agreed, and they giggled.

“What are you talking about?” Charles questioned, but they only laughed more. He slouched, sulking into his glass. “This was a mistake.”

“Oh, come now, Charles, you knew this would happen,” Becca said with a smile. “You told me yourself we would get along well.”

“I didn’t think  _ this  _ well,” he grumbled. The girls shared knowing looks.

“I know!” Catherine said. “It’s such a lovely day. Why don’t we have a picnic in the garden?”

“Oh, that’s a lovely idea!” Becca agreed. “Charles?”

“It would seem that I am outnumbered,” he said.

“Wonderful!” Catherine sprand to her feet and turned to go instruct the servants standing nearby, while Becca grinned at Charles.

“I’m very excited to get to know your ward, Charles. She’s wonderful.” Charles grumbled more into his cup, but he got to his feet and followed them out into the gardens all the same. The servants brought out cushions and platters of food, and they all sat down, enjoying the shade of the trees and the cool breeze. The girls were chattering about Catherine’s studies and their shared interests, all while Charles watched on silently, looking very content.

“I’ve a book on embroidery that I think explains that technique very well,” Becca said to Catherine. “I’ll have Clark bring it to you. I’m certain it will help you improve your skill.”

“I would like that, thank you!”

“Your Grace?” a voice called, and a groom stood at the entrance to the garden.

“Pardon me, ladies,” Charles said as he got up and went to talk to the man. They watched him converse with the man, only stepping a bit down the path for privacy.

“Does he treat you well, truly?” Becca asked. “He can get caught up with things at times, and he doesn’t mean to, but he can forget things.”

“No, I am well cared for, Becca,” Catherine assured her. “His Grace is very kind to me, and he makes sure all of my needs are met. I believe he is in the process of finding me a suitable match at court.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” She looked at the younger girl, smiling at her. “He is a very good man, Catherine, you must know that by now. I’ve not met a finer one in all of England. Not in court or anywhere else.”

“He is,” Catherine agreed. “I’m grateful to him for taking me in.” She searched Becca’s face for a minute. “You know, he was very distraught while you were ill,” she said solemnly. “There were times he would wake screaming in the night, if he slept at all.” Becca looked back at Charles, her heart aching in her chest.

“I was very ill, and I would have sent him a letter if I had the ability. I scolded Leon for not writing him more, even if there were no changes. I thank God for His mercy towards me during that time. I do not know what would have happened had I not had Terra and Reneigh there with me.”

“We prayed for you daily,” Catherine said. “He missed you dearly.” Becca felt a pang, but she shook it away with a sigh.

“I never wished to cause him pain in that way. I would rather deal with it myself than make him upset.” Catherine was silent for a long while.

“May I ask you a question?’

“Certainly?”

“How long have you loved him?” Becca turned back and looked at her with a startled gaze.

“Pardon?”

“I think he loves you, though he doesn’t know it yet. I saw it while he had no news of you. He could not focus on anything. I’m certain His Majesty grew very frustrated with him during that time.” Becca shook her head.

“He does love me, but not in the way that you think. We have been friends for many years, Charles and I. That is all.”

“But not for you,” Catherine said. “I can see it.”

“You mustn’t tell him, Catherine,” Becca said, for there was no use in denying it. “I would rather him never know than risk losing his friendship. He is dear to me, and I would not lose him.”

“You have my word,” she replied. What Becca didn’t know was how often Charles had to deal with Catherine’s meddling. Long after Becca had gone that day, Catherine set into motion a plan. She had even given it a name.

_ Charles Is an Idiot. _

“Becca looked beautiful in that dress,” Catherine commented as they sat in the study after Becca had gone, she with her embroidery and him with a book.

“She’s always had an eye for fashion,” Charles replied, “even when out of court.”

“The green really brought out her eyes, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“What sort of things does she like to do? I should like to get her an appropriate gift for Christmastide.”

“She enjoys riding, reading, chess--though don’t play her, she’ll beat you soundly.” Charles chuckled to himself. “She beat Henry so many times that he refuses to play her ever again.” Catherine smiled.

“She mentioned that you used to go to parties at her house when you were younger. What were they like?”

“Like the parties at court, only smaller. We would visit with her father, who served with us in the war. There would be music and feasting, and we would talk long into the night.”

“How is it that you came to be friends with her?” Charles settled back in his chair, gazing into the fireplace.

“She wanted to learn to play cards,” he said. “I was the best, besides Henry, and he was too drunk to teach her. So, while William and Anthony talked with her father and Henry slept off his drink, we sat and played cards. We talked more than we played, though.”

“What did you talk about?”

“All sorts of things. I had never met a woman who knew so much about horses. Her father bred them, did you know?”

“No.”

“Fine horses, they were. And Becca knew all about them. And she knew about books, all sorts that I had never even heard of, about science and maths. I was amazed that she knew so much.”

“So you became friends because she was smart?”

“No,” Charles said with a shake of his head. “No, I became friends because she treated me as an equal. I was not of noble blood, none but Henry were, but she didn’t care. She talked with all of us the same as she spoke to Henry. Most at court did not, and she was kind and honest with us when we were not of any worth.”

“Then she hasn’t changed much?”

“Oh, not at all. If anything, she has grown kinder in the time I’ve known her.”

“If His Majesty thinks so highly of her,” Catherine said, working hard to keep her smirk hidden, “it’s a wonder he hasn’t arranged to have her married off yet.” Charles tensed.  _ Got him. _

“Her father arranged a comfortable enough estate for her and her mother that she would never need to marry,” Charles replied.

“Still, she is a beautiful and smart woman, with a comfortable estate. I’m very surprised that no one has come courting her yet.” Charles’s shoulders squared up, and Catherine had to prick herself with her needle to ensure she didn’t give herself away.

“Becca doesn’t wish to marry, I believe,” he said. “She values her independence.”

“Perhaps if the right man came along, then,” Catherine said, “but I am very glad to have met her.” Charles picked up his book.

“I’m glad the two of you get along so well. I had hoped that you would.”

_ Step One Complete. _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Becca!” Catherine said with a bright smile, greeting the woman with a large hug. Becca returned the hug happily.

“Hello, Catherine. It’s good to see you. How are you?”

“Wonderful! I’m so glad you could make it!” Catherine turned to the young man standing behind Becca, looking back to her for an answer.

“Catherine, this is my newest member of the guard, Isaac,” she introduced. “Isaac, this is Lady Catherine Willoughby, Charles’s ward.”

“A pleasure, my lady,” he said, giving a slightly clumsy bow. He was still learning.

“Likewise,” Catherine replied, a smile on her face. She turned to Becca, taking her hand. “Come on! He’s waiting for us in the garden!”

“He’s always waiting for us in the garden,” Becca said, grinning as she allowed the younger girl to pull her through the house. “He’s  _ perpetually _ waiting for us in the garden.”

“That’s because it’s  _ your _ favorite place to be!” Catherine said, looking back at her with a look that Becca couldn’t quite decipher.

“Catherine, it’s a lovely day out, and  _ you _ wanted to have a picnic for your birthday. Don’t make it something it’s not.” Catherine didn’t reply, only pulled her outside eagerly.

“Look who’s here!” she called excitedly, and Becca looked over to the other side of the fountain to see Charles standing up from where he was perched on one of the benches in the shade of a tree. 

“Becca!” he said, his lips spreading into a wide grin. “I’m so glad you’ve arrived.” He embraced her happily, and when they parted, they saw that Catherine had taken up her position of honor on the cushions spread out nearby, leaving Becca and Charles to sit on the bench next to each other. “How was your trip?”

“Very productive,” she answered. “But after we celebrate, alright?”

“Of course,” Charles replied, just as servants came out of the house with plates of food and pitchers of wine for them to enjoy in celebration of Catherine turning nineteen.

“And before I forget,” Becca said, motioning to Terra, who was standing next to Isaac to keep him company. Terra brought over a small bundle, handing it to Catherine carefully before returning to her quiet conversation with Isaac. Catherine untied the twine keeping the parcel closed, gasping when she saw what was inside.

“Oh, Becca, it’s beautiful!” she said in amazement, pulling out a small painting. It was of the coastline, where Becca had spent the past several months taking care of her mother’s cousin in her failing health and then dealing with her estate when she passed. The waves were frothy and white, crashing against the grey and black rocks while a figure stood on a sandy beach, looking out at the horizon. “Thank you!” Catherine gushed, holding the picture carefully in her hands.

“You’re most welcome. I’m pleased that you like it.”

“I shall put it in my room this very day!” They chatted about the latest court gossip (well, at least some of it. Talk of court generally made Charles frustrated, so they stuck to the newest ladies in court and the young princesses) as they ate, and Catherine informed Becca about her studies, as well as the beautiful mare that Charles had gifted her for her birthday. As they were talking, a servant appeared, bowing respectfully.

“Forgive me, Your Grace, but an urgent message has just arrived,” he said.

“Pardon me, ladies,” Charles said, getting to his feet and heading back through the gardens to disappear inside.

“He missed you terribly while you were gone,” Catherine said once her guardian was out of earshot.

“Oh, come now.” Becca waved off the statement. “Charles had better things to worry about than me.”

“That may be, but he does it all the same. You left so suddenly, after all,” Catherine replied. “Quite without warning, in fact. It wasn’t until Clark came through on his rounds that he found out you were on the coast. I think it hurt his feelings.”

“There wasn’t time to send a message,” Becca said, though she knew that wasn’t the case at all.

“Would you like to know what I think?” The girl had that look on her face again.

“I always wish to know what is on your mind, Catherine.”

“I think you heard about that lord who stayed here for two weeks with his entourage. Everyone else heard about it, and I’m certain that Charles wrote to you about it.”

“He did tell me he would be entertaining on behalf of His Majesty, though he did not say whom.”

“He told you of the young lady, didn’t he? The blonde girl who was related to the lord. That’s why you ran away. You couldn’t bear to see him with the girl, and--”

“Catherine!” Becca said sharply, and Catherine’s face fell a bit. “That was entirely out of line for you to say, and horrible at that! Charles is a good man, and he has been alone for many years since his wife died. He is unattached, and what he chooses to do is neither mine nor your concern.” Catherine was silent for a long time.

“But you love him, don’t you? I see the way you look at him, Becca. Mother and Father used to look at each other that way. And you’ve known each other for so--”

“Please, Catherine,” Becca interrupted again, “don’t. This is the way things are, do you understand? This is the way things have to be. I don’t wish to speak of this again.” Catherine fell quiet again.

“I am sorry,” she finally spoke. “It was hurtful of me to say those things. But he did miss you, and he was hurt that you left so suddenly without saying goodbye.”

“I had to. It--I just had to.” Catherine nodded.

“I understand. It hurt me too, if I’m honest. I don’t feel for him the way that you do, but when I heard that you had left, just as the lord’s party was leaving--I was angry at him, I’ll admit that. I think I may have hated him a little bit, too.”

“No, Catherine, you must  _ never _ hate him,” Becca said, taking her hands gently. “Not ever, do you understand? He is a  _ good _ man, the best man I’ve known since my father. He cares for the both of us in his own ways, and he makes mistakes, but he  _ is _ a good man. He loves us in his own ways and for his own reasons, and we may not understand them, but you must never hate him.” Becca glanced up at where Charles had appeared at the entrance to the gardens again, speaking to a servant. “Court life is hard on him, and his friendship with Henry is not easy for him at times. He has no one else, you understand? He’s only had us, since William and Anthony died. We must always be there for him, you and I. Do you promise? You can never hate him, Catherine. You must promise me that you’ll always be there for him if I cannot, and I shall promise the same.”

“Yes, I promise,” Catherine replied solemnly. “I promise, Becca.”

“What are you ladies up to?” Charles asked with a joyful expression. The girls turned with smiles on their faces.

“I’m telling her of the time you fell into the Thames,” Becca said.

“Becca!” he exclaimed, feigning hurt.

“But it was so funny, Charles!”

“You promised!”

“I promised I’d never remind Henry that it happened,” she corrected. Charles settled in on the bench next to her again.

“I was just about to ask Becca about her trip, though,” Catherine added. “Did you meet anyone new? How did you come to meet Isaac?”

“Well,” Becca began, settling back on the bench, “he was a local boy who ran errands on my cousin’s estate. His parents worked there, but his mother was growing ill, and they didn’t have enough money for medicine. I gave them some, and they were so very thankful that they asked that I bring him with me to London to find an apprenticeship for him, or some trade that he could learn. He told me that he didn’t wish to learn a trade like smithing or the like, but that he did want to learn how to fight. And since Aaron is the best teacher I know, and he trains all the guards--”

“You brought him on as a guard,” Charles finished, and she nodded.

“Indeed. I told Obi that he would be safe with me, but it took some convincing to have him let Isaax go with me.”

“Who’s Obi?” Catherine asked.

“Oh, his name is Obidiah, but there were three of them in my cousin’s estate, so everyone called him Obi. He was her assistant. We worked together quite frequently when settling her estate.”

“Why did you have to ask him permission, though?”

“Well, he thought of Isaac as a sort of brother, really. He’s much older than Isaac, but he sort of took him under his wing when he started working there. You would like him, Catherine. He’s a great fan of literature, and very good conversation.”

“Really?” What Becca didn’t notice, but Catherine did, was how utterly still Charles had gone next to her. Catherine intended to make full use of this advantage.

“Oh, yes. He looked after all the younger boys in the estate. He loves children. I wish Marie and Dennis could have met him; I’m certain he would adore them and be able to keep up with them better than I ever could.”

“What else?” Becca stopped to think.

“Well, he has reddish-blond hair,” she said, “and a beard the same color. Blue eyes. He’s taller than me, but not as tall as Leon. Then again, maybe Andrew would be more to your liking.”

“Who’s Andrew?”

“Obi’s friend. They worked together, grew up together in fact. He’s a bit more childish than Obi, brown hair, brown eyes, and as tall as Leon. What a pair they make.”

“I should like to meet them some time,” Catherine said with a smile. “Do you think they could come for a visit?”

“They’ve planned on it. With my cousin’s estate taken care of, they’ve plans to come looking for work shortly. I was actually hoping you might be able to help them find a position, Charles,” Becca said, turning to her friend, who hadn’t said a word this entire time. “Perhaps not at court, but in the city, or maybe here in Suffolk?”

“I would have to see what their skills are,” Charles said, “and meet them.” Catherine noticed how still he was holding himself.

“Andrew can have a bit of a temper at times,” Becca admitted, “but they’re good men. Perfect gentlemen when the moment requires it, in fact. I’m certain I couldn’t say much bad about either of them.”

After Becca left later that day, Catherine didn’t see Charles until dinner, but that didn’t stop her from taking advantage of her newly-gathered information. “It sounded like Becca had a grand time while she was away,” she commented.

“Hm.” Charles grunted, his brows lowering a bit as if he was displeased by something. She pretended not to notice.

“And it seems like she met many interesting people while she was there. Do you think you could really get those two men she mentioned positions in the city?”

“As I said, it would depend on their skills.”

“I wonder what they’re like.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Charles replied.

“Becca spoke highly of them. That means they must be proper gentlemen. She doesn’t make friends with people she doesn’t think well of.” Charles didn’t say anything, but he seemed to be displeased the rest of the meal, and Catherine mentally applauded herself.

_ Step Two Complete _

Now if these two idiots would just admit their feelings, all would be well.


	3. Charles Meets Obi (Spoiler, It Does Not Go As Planned)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the party and realization, and then it skips ahead to after Becca and Charles have gotten married.

“Oh, good morning, Your Grace,” Tiffany said politely as she met him at the door to Becca’s home.

“Tiffany,” he replied, giving her a small bow of respect. That woman kept most of the household running more efficiently than Charles had seen members of court handle entire trade deals. She had his respect. “Where’s Becca?”

“Oh, she’s outside with Obi and Andrew,” Tiffany said with a smile.

“Have they already arrived?” He thought they weren’t due until tomorrow.

“Oh, yes, they arrived last night. Apparently, a storm was coming in the day they left and they wanted to beat it here before it delayed their journey. Would you like me to show you where they are?”

“No, I can find my way. Thank you. How are the children?” As if summoned, pounding feet came dashing down the stairs.

“Uncle Charles!” Marie exclaimed, throwing herself at him with all the force of a cannonball. It was only years of being greeted in this manner.

“Oof!” he grunted, pretending to be winded by her attack as he wrapped himself around the young girl while tiny arms latched onto his waist and squeezed. “You’ve grown stronger, little one,” he said.

“Marie!” Tiffany scolded, but it fell on deaf ears, as always.

“Did you bring us anything?” Marie asked excitedly.

“Marie!” Charles only chuckled, looking down at the girl fondly and playfully tugging on her braid.

“I might have,” he replied, “but you must ask nicely.”

“Please may we see what you brought us?” Dennis asked for them, and Charles reached over to ruffle the boy’s hair.

“Yes, I suppose you may.” He motioned to one of his guards who was leaning casually nearby speaking in quiet tones to Terra, but the man immediately straightened up and handed him small wrapped parcels. “Here you go, scamps,” Charles said, handing the two each a parcel. He looked up at Tiffany. “Where are the other two? Roxburt and Sheila?”

“Oh, they’re with their tutor right now in the study,” she replied. “Shall I take those for you? They won’t be out until lunch.”

“Thank you.” Marie giggled in delight at the beautiful fan he’d brought her that was tied in with some sweets he’d bought in the city.

“Thank you, Uncle Charles!” she said with a smile, already fluttering the fan in front of her face with a poised air.

“Thank you!” Dennis echoed, already admiring his finely-crafted wooden horse.

“You’re most welcome,” Charles answered. “Now, run along. I’ve got to go see Becca.” He was attacked with tiny arms squeezing him again before the children scampered off, and Charles made his way out to the gardens, where a tent had been set up to provide some shade. Charles could see Becca sitting there and talking with two men, laughing loudly. Even from where he stood at the doorway, he could hear her laughter clearly, loud and carefree. As he walked over, he could see her leaning towards one of the men, placing a hand on his shoulder as she laughed. He reached up and squeezed it a bit, chuckling along with her in between sips of what was probably tea. Charles’s chest did a thing that he didn’t quite understand, but he was certain that he didn’t trust these men.

“Charles!” Becca exclaimed as he came closer, and her face lit up even more, if that was possible. “I’m so glad you’ve come! Join us, please!” She motioned to the chair that was across from her, between the two men. “These are the men I told you about, Obidiah and Andrew. Obi, Andrew, this is Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk.”

“Your Grace,” the reddish-haired one, Obidiah, greeted with a polite nod. Andrew merely gave him the nod, nothing else. His mouth was stuffed with a pastry, it looked like. At first glance, it seemed that Obidiah had more manners than Andrew.

“I was just telling them about Marie and Dennis’s latest adventure,” Becca explained. “They caught a frog, but it got loose in the kitchen and sent half the household into a flurry. Did you know that Zachary doesn’t like frogs? Because I most certainly didn’t.”

“I did not,” Charles said, watching Obidiah and Becca carefully while trying to be too obvious about it.

“How is Suffolk, Your Grace?” Obidiah asked.

“Well,” Charles replied.

“It’s not far from here, is it?”

“Not very,” Becca said. “We’re practically neighbors. Makes it very easy for me to ride over and annoy him.” She giggled; Andrew laughed with her.

“Oh?” Obidiah said, looking over at her with a smile. “Do you do that often, poppet?” Something--he wasn’t sure what--in Charles wretched horribly at the endearment. Only her mother had ever used such pet names regarding Becca. No one else, not even her father. She rolled her eyes at the man, seemingly used to the teasing. That familiarity hit Charles wrong. He didn’t like this at all.

“You make it sound like I don’t already have my own estate to run, Obi. I  _ do _ have my own responsibilities to attend to, you know.” She sat up, nudging Andrew’s feet off of the small table as she did so. Obidiah shot Andrew a reproachful look, but the brown-haired man just shoved another pastry into his mouth. “Speaking of, Charles, I do hope you thought up some questions for them about where they can find work. You did promise, after all.”

“I did,” he replied.

“Wonderful! I will leave you three to chat. I’ve got some things I need to sort out with Leon and Aaron.” She stood to her feet, patting Obidiah’s shoulder and playfully ruffling Andrew’s hair, causing the man to squawk indignantly. “Oh, Charles, you will be staying for lunch with us, won’t you?” Becca asked, pausing as she stepped towards the house.

“I’d be honored,” Charles replied, sounding formal even to himself. Becca paused and gave him a look, almost visibly asking him “What’s wrong with you?” before she seemingly waved off her concern and smiled.

“Wonderful! You’re all welcome inside once you finish talking. If not, someone will come gather you when it’s ready.” With that, she turned and headed into the house, leaving the three alone.

“What do you wish to ask us, Your Grace?” Obidiah asked. The first one that came to mind was what Obidiah’s intentions with Becca were, but Charles knew that wasn’t appropriate.

“What are some skills that you have?” he asked instead.

“Well, Andrew and I are both read and write in English, French, and Spanish,” Obidiah said.

“Oh?” Charles was honestly impressed.

“We were in charge of much of the communications and trade within our lady’s estate,” Obidiah said. “It was a necessity to learn.”

“So you were placed in charge of trade?” Charles asked.

“No,” Andrew replied. “He ran the household, and I ran the guard. Obi’s got a knack for telling people what to do.” Obidiah shot Andrew a scathing look, but the other man seemed either unconcerned or used to the look, choosing instead to pick up another pastry. 

“Are there any other skills you possess?”

“We’re both good fighters,” Andrew said. “Obi trained the guard before he moved to the household.” Charles questioned more of their abilities for the next hour, even going so far as to pose situations for them to solve. By the end of it, Charles was actually impressed at both of the men’s capabilities and was certain they would be able to find a job anywhere they wished in London. He even respected them, as much as he really didn’t want to like them; Andrew was definitely quick with his tongue and less respectful of situations where Obidiah was always composed and respectful, but they filled in each other’s low points well. It would be beneficial to have them continue to work together. Charles didn’t like whatever Obidiah’s intentions with Becca were, but he would admit that he was a good man. 

“Pardon me, sirs,” Zachary said, appearing underneath the covered tent. “Lady Sayer says that lunch is ready and requests your presence.”

“Thank you, Zachary,” Charles said, standing to his feet. “Gentlemen, I can see no reason why you shouldn’t be able to find good employment in the city. If you find a position you like, you need only ask, and I will happily give you a letter of recommendation.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” Obidiah said, and both men gave him a bow of respect. “That is flattering to hear.” The trio made their way inside, finding Becca waiting for them at the table. The windows were all open, letting in the comfortable spring air, and she was currently shooing Marie and Dennis away from the table. 

“Go on, you’ve had your lunch,” she was saying with a laugh.

“Obi!” Dennis said, and the man gave an “oof” as he was attacked at full speed by small but strong arms. Charles knew firsthand how hard those hugs came in.

“Hello, Dennis,” Obidiah said with a warm grin. “Are you behaving?”

“No, he is not,” Tiffany said from the other doorway, though she had a fond smile on her face. “Come along, Dennis. You’ve got your lessons to go to. You know how Aaron gets when you’re late.”

“I’m going,” Dennis said. “Bye!” The adults all chorused their farewells, watching Dennis and Marie disappear while Roxburt and Sheila appeared.

“Oh, there you two are!” Becca said with a smile. “I was hoping you’d be out in time for lunch. Won’t you join us?”

“I’d like that,” Sheila said, giving her a happy smile. Roxburt only nodded his head, following his sister to sit down at the table. Becca sat at the head of the table, and Charles took up his usual spot on her right, while Obi and Andrew took the spots at the other end of the table and to Charles’s right. While they ate, Sheila and Roxburt told about how their studies were progressing, with the adults asking questions about various topics to further the conversation. Then, Becca turned to Charles with shining eyes.

“So, how did your interviews go, Charles?” she asked.

“I feel that they should be able to find jobs very easily in the city,” he replied, sipping his wine. “Any employer would be lucky to have such skilled workers.” Becca clapped her hands in cheer at his response.

“I thought so! Do you know of anyone who is looking for help?”

“I would have to look into it, Becca.”

“We can find our own work, poppet,” Obidiah said, and Charles had to bite his tongue to keep from growling. He didn’t like it, not one bit.

“Oh! Charles, I can’t believe you didn’t say anything!” Becca continued, completely ignoring Obidiah. “Didn’t your secretary move to the countryside just last month?” A knot tightened in Charles’s stomach.

“Yes,” he replied. “Catherine has been taking care of everything they were as of late.”

“You ought to take on Obi!”

“Becca, I--”

“Charles, you and I both know that Catherine is a great many things, but she doesn’t know much about running servants and the daily goings-on of a house.”

“I don’t think His Grace would like us both there,” Andrew said, giving a sly look in Charles’s direction.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he replied. Obidiah was giving Andrew a warning look.

“The lady knows  _ exactly _ what I mean,” Andrews said, and Becca giggled.

“I’m afraid we might have left out just how much trouble these two get into,” Becca said to Charles. “Maybe you’re right. I would be very upset if you caused trouble for Charles, Andrew. And I couldn’t count on your word to stay  _ out _ of trouble, could I?”

“I would try, my lady, but I couldn’t promise,” Andrew replied, giving her a smirk, and she giggled again.

“Perhaps it is best you go to the city, then. It’s busier there. Less chance for you to cause problems.”

“And we would be most grateful for any chances that arrived, wouldn’t we Andrew?” Obidiah said pointedly.

“Indeed we would, Obi.” Charles barely managed to hide his sigh of relief.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, Charles, look!” Becca said, bounding into his study and making him look up from the papers he was working on. “It’s a letter from Obi!”

“What does he say?” he asked, watching fondly as his wife settled against the edge of his desk, smoothing breaking the letter’s seal and reading it excitedly.

“He offers his congratulations, of course, and he says that he and Andrew wished they could have made it, but that between Andrew’s injuries from that hunting incident and the sickness that had been going around their town, they didn’t want to risk anything.”

“Understandable.”

“And there should be a gift coming after this letter soon. He doesn’t say what it is, but he says it’s from the both of them--oh! There’s a note from Andrew in the corner. He says that it was his idea, but Obi did all the work.”

“That makes sense,” Charles said with a laugh.

“Oh, oh, Charles! Obi and Sadie are engaged!” Becca said happily, a grin spreading on her face, and she got to her feet in excitement. “The wedding doesn’t have a date yet, but they want to invite us to the ceremony if we can make it. Oh, Charles, we have to go. Can’t we go, please?”

“Of course, love,” Charles replied. “I wouldn’t dream of missing it. They’re dear friends, after all.” Becca kissed his cheek happily before turning back to the letter.

“Oh, the rest is just asking after the children and our health, and such and--oh! Andrew left another note for you.”

“What it is?” Charles asked, sitting up to try to see over her arm as she read.

“He says that you should be able to enjoy the ceremony now that you’ve got me with you.” Becca looked up at him and gave him a confused look. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Charles felt heat creep into his cheeks.

“Ah, it’s nothing, just a joke. You know how Andrew is.” He made a mistake there, and he knew the minute he made it.

“You just straightened your sleeves,” Becca said. “You only do that when you’re hiding something. Charles, what is it? What’s Andrew talking about?”

“It’s nothing important, an old joke, really.”

“Charles, tell me.” He sighed. She wouldn’t let it drop, and he knew that.

“When I first met them, do you remember?”

“Yes, you were going to help them find positions in the city. What’s that got to with this?”

“Becca, my love, that was before I realized how much you meant to me, but you know that I’ve always wanted to protect you, you do know that, don’t you?”

“Of course, Charles. You always kept me safe, I know that.”

“Yes, well, you were quite close with Obi and Andrew by the time I met them, and you know how Obi is.” It took Becca a moment.

“Oh, Charles, did you think that Obi and I had feelings for each other?” Charles ducked his head a bit, and that was all the answer she needed. “Because he calls me ‘poppet’?”

“Well, you must admit, it’s not exactly something one calls a friend,” Charles tried to defend himself.

“He calls me that because I mispronounced ‘puppet’ once when I was talking to him! It’s a joke, Charles! He’s been teasing me about that for years!”

“I didn’t know that then,” Charles replied, “and I was such an idiot that I didn’t want to like him, but I’ve always respected him after we had that first conversation. Andrew caught on to my feelings, I suppose, because he’s been teasing me about that since he first got the chance.” Becca laughed, shaking her head.

“He does like to tease once he finds a weakness. Oh, Charles, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, love. I deserve it after all.” Becca tousled his curls a bit and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“You don’t mind him one bit, Charles Brandon. Andrew’s more of an idiot than you are, and everyone knows it.” She grinned at him and kissed his nose. “Besides, Obi’s a good man, but you’re still the best one that I know.” And that definitely helped chase away the embarrassment that Andrew’s comment had brought.


End file.
